pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Hermes12
Poned aqui lo que querais decir ^^ bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:15 29 sep 2010 (UTC) pregunta E visto las inscripsiones pars tu saga, y me apunte, no he puesto personaje por que no entiendo algo, mira. Nombre: el nombe de tu personaje Pokemon: el pokemon que seras,todos menos legend y Gear(es el narrador) Edad: maximo 100 xD Personalidad: que personalidad tiene Ataques: los ataques que tengais, minimo 4 Comentario: solo si teneis algo que decir En el apartado de atques, A que se refiere, que nuestro pesonajes tendra ataques, o es tipo Mundo misteriosoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifLo siento Pika..Aqui hablarMi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:kibago mini.gif 13:40 1 oct 2010 (UTC) participa Me gustaria que participaras en el concurso de SDMEK, leete antes las nomas, loslinks estan en el apartado de eventos y el otro en mi firma, participa por favorArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 21:43 2 oct 2010 (UTC) cahaman quiero el charmader de fuego azul, por faArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 15:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) friends vamos ha hacer amigos ponme un riolu y un lucario, cual te pongo yo, quieres una quimeraArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 18:50 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ya Ya esta mira Archivo:Gele.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 19:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) * No pude editarlo mucho ya que son muy dificiles de combinar. ya se Freddy puede ser este Archivo:Sazandora_NB.png no es legendario pero da ``miedo´´, parece que esta bienArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 20:14 8 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta el regalo que te dije por el chat, Archivo:Vito sprite.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 16:09 11 oct 2010 (UTC) MM la renovacion del MM de vito Archivo:Vito MM.png(Sabes que fui el creador dela guia de caras MM)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 17:26 11 oct 2010 (UTC) AdvancedShipping BasuraVolcánica 18:24 12 oct 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Invited_Shipping.png Tu Pueblo! Aqui esta tu pueblo, el escenario mee quedo raro espero que te guste! Quieres ser mi amigo?? PkGuiador 11:11 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:For_Hermes12.png Invisble Hola Hermes12, soy tu amigo invisible, que querrias que te iciese, un sprite, un atwork... alguna cosa (los atworks me quedan raros)... TU DEJALO EN MI DISCU! Guau, invisible, no me veo 11:17 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Amigos Ponme a Munchlax y a Pokabu!! Quales te pongo a ti? PkGuiador 12:43 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Vito Aqui esta Vito en fiesta! Archivo:Vito_Fiesta_Nuevo.pngEl cuello no me gusta pero espero que te guste Guau, invisible, no me veo 12:54 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola, gracias por el comentario, soy principiante y me gustaria que me ayudases a darme ideas para mas pokémon, podriamos ser amigos??? Lance27 14:38 17 oct 2010 (UTC) puedes ponerme a Archivo:Garchomp_Pt_2.png (si quieres subo la imagen de garchomp que mas te guste) y que pokémon te pongo yo??? (he visto tus amigos y de momento te pondre Archivo:Grovyle_OCPA.png), si prefieres otro avisame: Lance27 14:58 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Por cierto: Como se consiguen las mascotas??? Lance27 15:07 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Como puedo adoptar un pikachu??? Es que la pagina va poco informada y estoy algo confuso Lance27 15:53 17 oct 2010 (UTC) escuse me Esque e visto AC 2 y sale el eevee de eva de color normal y puse que fuera ahiny, puedes cambiarlo por fa ^.^'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 17:38 18 oct 2010 (UTC) bale si eso es lo que tenia pensado, pero que no sean masculinos, solo femeninos y neutro, su pokemon perfecto seria Gochiruzeru, pero no me gusta nada XD'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 18:28 18 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Puedes ponerlo si quieres Lideres de Cartoon Hola¡ Aqui te dejo algunos VS de los Personajes de mi Región Cartoon, se que los Sprites eran más urgentes pero se me havcen muy dificiles de hacer, aqui tardaré en hacerlos: *Archivo:Stella_VS.pngStella Lider de Gimnasio número 2''' Especialista en Pokémon '''Tipo Agua *Archivo:Clara_VS.pngClara Lider de Gimnasio número''' 3''' Especialista en Pokémon Tipo Volador *Archivo:Viena_VS.pngViena '''Lider de Gimnasio número '''7 '''Especialista en Pokémon '''Tipo Veneno *Archivo:Robert_VS.pngRobert 'Lider del Equipo Nick (Equipo Villano) *Archivo:Zoey_VS.png'Zoey 'Ejecutiva del Equipo Nick *Archivo:Dora_VS.png'Dora 'Ejecutiva del Equipo Nick *Archivo:Diego_VS.png'Diego '''Ejecutivo del Equipo Nick *Archivo:Soldado_Hombre_VS.pngSoldado Hombre del Equipo Nick *Archivo:VS_Recluta_mujer.pngSoldado Mujer del Equipo Nick Pronto los demás, --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 18:51 18 oct 2010 (UTC) jajajajajajaja Me he dado cuenta que en AC el padre de Eva, Azul, le recibieron XDArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 18:02 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Para Esto es para ti el logo de PokeFreddy!! me encanta! Guau, invisible, no me veo 16:01 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Pokefreddylogo.png ya como te dige por el xat, es una mierdaArchivo:Gyaro.png, mas dificil imposible'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 14:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) aqui esta ponle http:// img521.imageshack.us/img521/9440/avatarhermes.png que entonces sale la imagen aqui y no servira de na'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 17:07 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Es http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Capitulo_1%3A_Un_nuevo_comienzo_%28GR%29 =Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo (GR)= Te hare un resumen: Blue es un pobre chico al que su madre le da ensalada para desayunar =Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo (GR)= Ola Esta aqui http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Capitulo_1:_Un_nuevo_comienzo_(GR) te hare un pequeño resumen: Blue es un chico al que su madre le da ensalada para desayunar Lideres de Cartoon Aqui están el resto de los Lideres de Cartoon: *Archivo:Draco_VS.png'Draco''' Lider de Gimnasio''' número uno''' especialista en Pokémon''' Tipo Dragón''' *Archivo:Pedro_VS.pngPedro Lider de Gimnasio número cuatro especialista en Pokémon Tipo Roca *Archivo:Sinistra.pngSinistra '''Lider de Gimnasio '''número cinco especialista en Pokémon Tipo Siniestro *Archivo:Fina_VS.pngFina Lider de Gimnasio número seis especialista en Pokémon''' Tipo Fantasma''' *Archivo:Zeke_VS.pngZeke Lider de Gimnasio número ocho especialista en Pokémon''' Tipo Psiquico''' Pronto la historia de cada ciudad/pueblo, los sprites y los Alto Mando, Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 23:39 23 oct 2010 (UTC) penumbra Aqui esta la modista que te dige por el comentario Archivo:Modista Penumbra.png le puse nombre ^^'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 11:21 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Sargento Heruru, te ordeno que cogas la idea del episodio 6 de AC, Se enteran que hay un concurso, dentro de tres dias, entrenan para ese concurso, Eva despues de mucho exfuerzo consigio una combinacion perfecta igual que Zac, ya llego el dia del concuros, Paula se sienta en las gradas muy emocionada, primero sale Zac y presenta su combinacion, los jueces le dan muchos puntos y Paula se pone muy feliz, despues sale Eva presenta su combinacion y los juezes le dan muchos puntos, Paula tambien se pone feliz pero no tanto como antes, llegan a la finales y Eva y Zac tienen que luchar juntos, Paula no sabe a quien animar, y ganara....(Eso inventatelo tu)Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 13:41 24 oct 2010 (UTC) PD:Que te parece???¿¿¿ huy sin querer te borre la cuenta... Es broma, por cierto te he echo a Herm mas esteticoArchivo:Herm.png, no tendras de verdad 18 años'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 19:01 25 oct 2010 (UTC) -.- estas en el xat, te estoy hablando por ahi -.-'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 13:31 26 oct 2010 (UTC) .... ponte en el xat, por favor'Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gif'Archivo:RALTS I.gif 14:15 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Toma: Gracias por participar: Puedes volver ha hacerlo cuando haya passado una semana ﻿﻿ Lance27 15:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Ciudad Draccil Aqui te tengo la historia y todo lo relacionado con Ciudad Draccil: *Hace mucho tiempo Existia una Ciudad llamada Ciudad One y todos sus habitantes vivian en paz, pero una vez un Pokémon llamado Dargon comenzo a destruir e invadir la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pero de pronto otro Pokémon llamado Penelopail batallo contra Dargon y lo derroto con un ataque llamado "Joya Draccil" así salvando a Ciudad One, que desde allí se empezó a llamar Ciudad Draccil gracias a Penelopail y su ataque. *Su Lider de Gimnasio es Draco Archivo:Draco_Sprite.pngArchivo:Draco_VS.pngEs un Caballero Millonario de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, es muy fuerte en las Batallas Pokémon y tambien un poco misterioso, timido y serio. En sus tiempos libres se la pasa escribiendo historias sobre el Mundo de los Pokémon, tambien es un Historiador. Espero que todo esto te haya servido, pronto le entregaré los sprites de los demás Lideres de Gimnasio, y VS y Sprites de los Alto Mando, --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 21:28 30 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: ES DRACCIL NO DRACCTIL Aqui tu regala final, yo soy tu amigo invisible, lo he coogido de tu pagina de favoritos! Archivo:RGFNH12.png Soy... PokéGuiador! PkGuiador 22:29 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola hermes, tu personaje Archivo:Vito_sprite.png saldra en una nueva saga, golden memories Me gustaria su permiso para usarlo El futuro campeon 18:47 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Logo: Archivo:Logo_Golden_Memories.png poke w ola te invito a el Concurso PokeW. Porfavor inscribete y avisa a otros usuarios.Ardoor y rabia!!! 19:34 12 nov 2010 (UTC) sprites Archivo:Recluta_mujer_nick_sprite.pngBuenmo aqui te dejo los sprites de los cadetes/reclutas del equipo Nick Archivo:Recluta_hombre_nick_sprite.pngy una ejecutiva, zoey.Archivo:Zoey_sprite.png Espero que puedas hacer el capitulo pronto, saludos --Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 16:30 16 nov 2010 (UTC) herm..... hice tu sprite, bueno no se si se vea bien tu dime, use el tono de verde adecuado en los pantalones ? bueno eso es todo Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 16:54 20 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: quieres ser mi Friend PD2: se me olvido poner el sprite xD archivo:Greenwood sprite.png delibird o chatot me encanta el loro ese chatotttttt ews tan lindo !!!!!!! Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor! 19:31 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Primer Sensillo de T.O.T se llama N.E.R.D.S Letra: 1ª estrofa Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños rechasados Son niños inteligentes pero Son niños no aceptados...... Coro Ellos todos sistema invetaran Ellos cualquier problema resolveran Ellos mal se vestiran Y Ellos populares no seran x2 2ª estrofa Los nerds, usan camisas Y tambien lentes muy grandes y sus dientes son enormes Porque son... nerds Coro 3ª estrofa No sobresaliran novia no tendran rechazados seran y su vida fin tendra Coro Final pero al final ellos tienen un lugar en cada escuela que hay uno siempre habra... esa ultima frase su repite cada mas mas despacio hasta que no se escuche '' '''Fin' 'Mandame un mensaje y si no sabes como hacerlo ve al doctor!' 00:18 21 nov 2010 (UTC)' Me das un Cyndaquil de llama azul?? Hola Hermes12 me podrias dar un Cyndaquil de llama azul plis??? Gracias. Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifPokequique Mis mascotas' Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 13:04 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' Hola hize el sprite de Flora, esque me parecio algo mayor, y la hize mas jovenArchivo:Flora A.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:32 19 jun 2011 (UTC) habbo? Te conectas a habboArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 10:40 22 jun 2011 (UTC) ? podemos hacer una región juntos, yo podria hacer el mapa, se me da bienArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:34 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Pienso (Aunque sea raro) Tu puedes crear el nombre, me basare en alemania ¿Que te Parece?Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:39 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Vale ahora estoy creando una Ball, servira especialmente para pokemons de Planta :DArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 11:47 22 jun 2011 (UTC) oki Va a ser Deutdoi Archivo:Plant Ball.png esta es la Ball, Mira voy subiendo mi progreso en la región, cada vez que haga algun cambio significativo lo subo en nueva version Archivo:Deutdoi Mapa.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 12:04 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Habbo lo pillas o te lo tengo que re-repetir?(anuncio) Ponte en habboArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 15:14 22 jun 2011 (UTC) no gracias tengo un flygon al cien (Algo ovio ya que me llamo flygonmaster en el vortex) Pero por las molestias me puedes cambiar a algun pokemon tuyo y lo subo al 100 en uno o dos dias Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 16:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) nooooooooooooooo insisto, no me cuesta nada (Pero fiate de mi, no son hackeados) si quieres te consigo a grovyle al 100 Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:41 22 jun 2011 (UTC) lo se te tengo in friends!!!! espero que no te fastidie PD: Te puedo poner en la lista de amigos de la wiki?? Si aceptas no envies mensaje si es que no envia mensaje diciendo BACOOOON ok?? Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 17:51 22 jun 2011 (UTC) Ya ya tengo a tu grovyle al 100, pon un pokemon inutil de intercambio y te lo doy Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:16 23 jun 2011 (UTC) PD: Le he enseñado Earth Power para los pokes de fuego PPD: Me gusta la tarta Hola Hola soy Arceus1104 me encantaria ser tu amigo me haria mucha ilusion.Gracias. Arceus1104 10:25 23 jun 2011 (UTC) lo que tienes que hacer es mirar en la pagina de los trades es darle a pokemon u for trades pinchar en las offers de iglybuff y aceptar la de grovyle Fly Fly!!!No te resistas...Archivo:Flygon_NB.gifEs adorable!! Fly Fly!!! 10:32 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Serie nueva Hola Hermes12 soy Arceus1104 y queria decirte que he creado una serie y te lo digo por si quieres ser un personaje.Me harias un gran favor.Gracias adiós. Arceus1104 11:39 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Que gracioso XD Archivo:Mascota hermes.png GRacias!Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre el secreto de la verdad...Tengo edicionesArchivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 15:42 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Podrias Comentar en Halloween en 2D es que hasta que no halla 5 comentarios no puedo seguir Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 10:52 25 jun 2011 (UTC) hola ¿quieres ser mi amigo ??? te pongo a trecco archivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png lugiahydreigonarchivo:Cara_de_Tyranitar_por_Mew_doctor.png 18:49 25 jun 2011 (UTC) :D Te dejo otra vez el mensaje de Deutdoi, por si algun cambio no te gusta Archivo:Deutdoi_Mapa.pngArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 23:12 26 jun 2011 (UTC) Nueva actualizacion de Deutdoi Archivo:Deutdoi_Mapa.pngEspera que suba la nueva actualizacion ^^Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:43 30 jun 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?Emboar oscuro 1999 17:46 5 jul 2011 (UTC) amigos hola soy emboar oscuro 1999¿quieres ser mi amigo?Emboar oscuro 1999 17:46 5 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi amigo?¿?¿?¿? si eso ponme a el mm de sonicla lokura de latios 20:56 8 jul 2011 (UTC) Happy B-day para mañana,quizas no puedas conectarte,ten ahora un Carreye,que tanto te gusta n.n: Archivo:Carreye_Sprite.png Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 16:55 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Ten Bueno, aqui esta tu treecko amorfo :Archivo:Carnako.png Se llama Carnako, Feliç Aniversari ;) '''Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigoArchivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 17:13 11 jul 2011 (UTC) Segundo regalo Ten, un OC basado en Treecko Archivo:Treeckon.png '''Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 08:51 12 jul 2011 (UTC) hola hola quieres ser mi amigo?¿?¿?¿ si eso pnme a sceptile y blastoise ¿y yo a ti? la lokura de latios 09:33 12 jul 2011 (UTC) No quiero ser pesado pero... Ten, un diploma :Archivo:Diploma.png Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 10:45 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ^^ Felicidades, por fin cumples años XD Te regalito esta en marcha~3~ Archivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 13:44 12 jul 2011 (UTC) He aqui tu regalo, lo puedes poner como imagen de usuario ^^Archivo:Hermes12.pngSolo si quieresArchivo:Olu fondo invisible reves.pngDescubre como la justicia comieza.Archivo:Olu fondo invisible.png 14:04 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Ya esta Ten, se llama saltarin:Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 14:43 12 jul 2011 (UTC) falta oie aparte deja tu mini de ti en lo de poke brother Cold Phoenix 18:54 12 jul 2011 (UTC) Foro Tu idea es buena, hazla si quieres y me pases un link cuando lo acabes :D por cierto en esta wiki hay un Foro donde puedes pooner tu opinion sobre algunas cosas Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:27 21 jul 2011 (UTC) NOOOOO LA GUERRA SE RESOLVIO, YA ESTAMOS EN PAZ, NO TE VALLAS SIN TI SOLO QUEDAN NICO Y SHASTA Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 15:07 2 ago 2011 (UTC) La guerra Hermes,no te vayas,la guerra a terminado y ya no pasa nada,hazme caso por que aqui estan crazyP y CURRO que son los que se que ahora han vuelto. PD.Soy danielitox3333 FIJARADANIELITOX33332 11:21 4 ago 2011 (UTC) La guerra Hermes,no te vayas,la guerra a terminado y ya no pasa nada,hazme caso por que aqui estan crazyP y CURRO que son los que se que ahora han vuelto. PD.Soy danielitox3333 FIJARADANIELITOX33332 11:21 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola=) Encantada, Soy TheSpriteSui Y te pregunto si podriamos ser amigos. Salu2! Archivo:SUICUNE_I.gifLa aurora mas brillanteArchivo:643.gif El dragon que ilumina la noche Archivo:LUGIA_I.gif El poder del agua Archivo:CELEBI_I.gif La voz del bosque Archivo:UMBREON_I.gif Y el eclipse Lunar 4EVER!!! ;) Ten Es uno de mis Fakemon . Es pequeño, pero muy duro(Hielo/Roca)Archivo:Minicle_sprite.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 15:33 15 ago 2011 (UTC) me referia a una como esta Archivo:KuKuKuKu.gifKuKuKuKuArchivo:Phoenixin.gifQ rayos haces aqui Kururu?Archivo:Whitelin.pngArchivo:Phoenixito.pngOur love foreverArchivo:Black_mini.pngArchivo:Sya_mini.pngArchivo:Leo_mini.pngArchivo:Rita_mini.pngmais aussi nos amisArchivo:Amor1.gifしかし、すべて私たちの愛上記常に 16:56 15 ago 2011 (UTC) Amigos Hermes, ¿can you be my friend?. Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 10:58 16 ago 2011 (UTC) PD:Dimelo si puedes por el chat, la discusion no me va bien. Gift Ten, un regalo: Archivo:Treecko_for_Heru.png Archivo:Blueja_gif.gif'El Maestro Blaziken y sus aprendices BluejaArchivo:Blueja_gif.gif 14:23 19 ago 2011 (UTC) Re:CSI Vale, gracias por avisar y oye es solo uno o pueden ser más Doma dragones 16:47 24 ago 2011 (UTC) PD: Kieres ser mi amigo en caso de afirmación dime k poke te pongo a mi un Oshawott y/o un Scraggy Doma dragones 16:47 24 ago 2011 (UTC) Hombre Yo me refería a pokémon Doma dragones 17:04 24 ago 2011 (UTC) OK Ya lo pillé gracias y te regalo este Huevo de Treeko cambio dde un Kling Doma dragones 15:14 26 ago 2011 (UTC)thumb|Eclosiona a las 30 ediciones desde la entrega aqui tienes tu mascota Archivo:Auricurle.pngyo te dire como cuidarlo.Dale de comer musica,solo tienes que tocar algun instrumento,la calidad de musica es sabor para el,es decir,si tocas mal,no le gusta,si tocas bien,le encanta.Dejale escuchar musica todo el dia.Y por supuesto!Nunca dejes deponerle musica!pokeinventos 14:44 31 ago 2011 (UTC) No importa Te perdono, a veces me altero muy fácilmente. -- 17:30 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Hola Por favor visita esta pagina que seguro que te gusta Los Thunderbolts Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:05 3 sep 2011 (UTC) Puedes Comentar en La Reina Vespiquen porfa ah y en los tres ultimos epis apareces tu (Natu) y en la 4ªtemp. o 5ª evolucionaras (si rellenas el cuestionario del blog Galletas!!! 2: La Secuela) Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 13:55 7 sep 2011 (UTC) saga Hey me puedo unir a tu saga? Si es asi que sea con Teddiursa Archivo:Cara_de_Teddiursa.png que sea amable pero algo cobarde y distraido, tu decide que papel tenga. Saludos! Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 23:03 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Ponme A Hitmontop en el conflicto Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 23:04 9 sep 2011 (UTC) Preguntas Esta entrevista es porque te pondre como usuario destacado #Segun tu, cual es tu serie favorita? #Cual es tu serie favorita de las que has hecho? #Tienes algun proyecto para serie, fakemon o blog? #Cual es tu pelicula favorita? #Cuando entraste en la wiki cuantos articulos tenia? No se me ocurrian mas preguntas El Maestro del Suspense 16:26 12 sep 2011 (UTC) Oki Acepto tu pericion de amistad. ^.^ Snivy Icono¡¡Alux, Snivy The Best :D!!: pídeme lo que quieras, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. My new film: Scary Moovie Pokémon, ¿nominada a un OSCAR®? xD Snivy Icono 13:58 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Ah tranquilo Fue una confusion veras nico me dijo que habia descubierto que era yo el que puso la opcion de poner comentarios en las paginas pero no entendi bien su mensaje, crei que me decia que yo era el editor sin registrar que comentaba en los blogs y yo le dije que no era yo el "usuario de la wikia" sino tu, porque tu dijiste que eras el usuario anonimo pero nico me dijo que se referia a quien puso la opcion de comentarios en los articulos y le dije que no fui yo pues ni siquiera se hacer a alguien adm. Te has liado? Bueno todo esta solucionada no te preocupes (fijo que se ha liado) El Maestro del Suspense 18:52 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Exacto Tu eres el "Usuario de la Wiki" que dice: "Soy Hermes 12" y yo crei que Nico que habia confundido contigo pero resulta que hablaba de otra cosa El Maestro del Suspense 19:07 13 sep 2011 (UTC) He aqui... Hermeslandia Pueblo Empza: Archivo:Nuevo_Pueblo_Empza.png Lo he hecho lo mejor que pude. PD: Los polis son de la 5ª gen. Hooola pues si, estoy volviendo a editar :) estoy arreglando todas las paginas de los fakemon de la Ispenia Dex =) por cierto, kieresser mi amigo?? a y una cosa, tu aora formas parte del continente aluza?? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 11:55 18 sep 2011 (UTC) hola otra vez :p emm.. Ispenia podria formar parte también de Continente Aluza?? --Firma de Qaaarlosx 14:42 18 sep 2011 (UTC) hoola Ok jeje :P --Firma de Qaaarlosx 14:54 18 sep 2011 (UTC) ten Archivo:Postal_happy_halloween.png Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 09:33 31 oct 2011 (UTC) Querrás decir El tipo salvaje, no xD? Pues claro que puedes usarlo. Y claro que si, seamos amigos. Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 17:21 1 nov 2011 (UTC) ¡Hermes! Qué alegría volver a hablar contigo, oye. No sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas reconocido c:Sandu is in the house tonight(provisional) 19:38 5 nov 2011 (UTC)TimeSong D: Me alegro mucho de verte(leerte) pero... ¿Quíen dijo que iba a volver? Lalalala~ el mensaje Le e dejado un mensaje a un administrador que no es UD sobre esto, haver que hara contig mala persona Marc Gonzalez 15:45 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Desde luego Claro que puedes utilizarlo :D Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 16:45 16 abr 2012 (UTC) podrias hacerme un favor.....? veras, ya que espe se va de la wiki, pues podrias ayudarme con Pokemon locura crónica, la compartia con espe pero como se va, eso si no vamos a sustituir su personaje pero podrias ayudarme? ademas tu tambien saldriasPsychic-boss70 16:05 25 abr 2012 (UTC) ¡Enhorabuena! ¿Te lo vas a perder n.n? Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D mande un SMS a AL-uX, visita mi Pokédex! y entérate de mis nuevos Pokémon. 10th 20th Century Fox Alux, este no acabó con Los Simpsons xD Snivy Icono 19:29 8 may 2012 (UTC) Tan taaan Señor Heruardo Martinez de Irujo, le entregamos el prodigioso premio PF Master por ser el ganador de el concurso, espero que le guste, el trofeo biene equipado con transparencia para ponerlo en su pagina.... TRADUCCION: =ENHORABUENA HERU :D= Archivo:PF_Master_Trofeo.png Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif [[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']] 55px 19:50 17 may 2012 (UTC)